Hats can have a wide range of designs to meet the fashion desires of the wearer while also serving one or more functional needs such as protection from the environment. For example, hats are commonly worn as protection from the sun and/or as a particular type of fashion statement.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.